Opposing Force: Hyodou Issei
by Zasetsu04
Summary: Quien diría que llegaría a formar parte de las fuerzas armadas de EE.UU. A pesar que en mi pasado era un pervertido con el futuro de nunca conseguir novia. Pero al final si pude encontrarla y casarme con ella, pero la vida no me sonreía y tuve que tomar este trabajo para poder mantenerla. Sin embargo, nunca pensé que en mi primera misión me enfrentaría a algo fuera de este mundo...


_**No poseo ni Half-life Opposing Force ni Highschool DxD.**_ _ **Todo pertenece a sus respectivos autores.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Capítulo 1: En camino**

 _Bien "Ganso 7" vaya a la zona de aterrizaje del sector 1-1-2 y reúnase con "Alpha Bravo Tango". Cambio._

 _-_ Recibido cuartel general- Dijo el superior del escuadrón a cargo en la cual pertenezco.

Bien, me presento. Mi nombre es Hyodou Issei, tengo 23 años y soy japonés de nacimiento, pero ahora estoy dirigiéndome a un centro de investigación llamado Black Mesa ubicado en el desierto de Nuevo México, Estados Unidos. ¿Para qué? Pues, yo pertenezco a la HECU, más conocido como Unidad de Combate en Entornos Peligrosos. Y ahora se preguntaran ¿Cómo es que pertenezco a este equipo militar? Mientras dura este viaje les contare mi historia.

Aún recuerdo cuando estaba en mi escuela llamada la Academia Kuoh ubicado en la ciudad de Kuoh en Japón. Aunque me duela recordarlo, en ese momento en lo único que pensaba eran en pechos. Sí, desde mi primer año hasta el segundo era un completo pervertido, claro no era el único. Pero, mi fama de pervertido se elevó tanto que era considerado "La Bestia pervertida". Bueno y en parte el líder del gran "Trio pervertido" conformado por, obviamente yo, y mis mejores amigos Matsuda y Motohama. Las cosas obscenas eran nuestro pan de día a día para nosotros. Pero todo cambio en mi segundo año, en donde conocí a la persona que me cambio por completo si se podría decir. Ella era Rias Gremory, una estudiante de tercer año y considerada una idol de la academia. Su apodo era la "Onee-sama de la academia Kuoh" junto con su fiel amigo Akeno Himejima. Siempre pensé que nunca la alcanzaría, que yo nunca podría estar junto a ella. Sin embargo, un día cuando estaba yendo a mi hogar, la encontré a ella rodeada de muchos matones. Sí, será algo cliché decir que yo entro en acción y salvo a la chica en peligro. Pues, lo gracioso es que fue todo lo contrario, los matones me dieron una gran paliza hasta cansarse cuando intente hacerme el héroe, pero eso paro cuando un montón de hombres de negro aparecieron de la nada y derribaron a todos los matones. Fue ahí que descubrió que Rias-senpai era de una familia prestigiosa o mejor decir millonaria. Ella me ayudo y me agradeció que intentara salvarla. Poco después seguimos socializando a menudo, aunque todos mis compañeros me veían mal o más bien como una mala influencia para Rias-senpai. Aunque a ella no le importaba y es más, me invito a unirme a su club llamado "El club de la investigación oculta" donde conocí a la segunda idol de la escuela Akeno, al príncipe Kiba Yuuto y la mascota Koneko Toujou. Pensé que me verían mal por mi estatus en la academia, pero fue todo lo contrario, me recibieron con los brazos abiertos y me hice muy amigos de ellos.

Poco a poco, mi vida empezó a cambiar. Ya no me juntaba mucho con Matsuda y Motohama para hacer las cosas pervertidas que usualmente hacíamos. Algo que impacto mucho a ellos, y me dijeron traidor. Pero, yo les dije que ya no podía hacer eso, bueno mi lado pervertido aun persistía aunque en menor medida y mis mejores amigos me comprendieron. Así paso el tiempo, hasta que sucedió algo que me impacto. Rias al ser una heredera de una gran familia tenía un compromiso arreglado por sus padres. Yo no sabía nada en absoluto, en cambio, Kiba, Koneko y Akeno si sabían y se sentían mal de no poder ayudarla. Yo le dije a Rias si podía hacer algo por ella para poder anular ese compromiso, haría lo imposible con solo verla feliz. Decir que ella se impresiono por mis palabras era poco. Y así me hice pasar por su "novio", claro solo era para romper el compromiso, pero dentro de mí me sentía muy feliz.

Me presente ante su familia un día en donde se reunirían las dos familias Gremory y Phoenix. Ahí fue cuando conocí a su prometido, era un tipo con aire de arrogancia, lo típico de los de clase alta. Tenía el cabello rubio y llevaba un smoking blanco, se hacía llamar Riser Phoenix. Rias les grito a sus padres de que no necesitaban ese compromiso, ya que ella tenía pareja, ósea yo. Decir que estaba sudando a mares era poco, no estaba muy cómodo que digamos con todas las miradas que recibían de las personas que estaban ahí. Sorprendentemente, el hermano de Rias, Sircherz Gremory, estaba a favor de anular el compromiso, él solo deseaba la felicidad de su hermanita. Jejeje en mi mente paso la palabra Siscon, pero debía mantener mi mirada firme. Y sucedió, los padres de Rias y los padres de Riser hablaron durante media hora y llegaron a una conclusión. Un duelo entre Riser y yo, Issei. El duelo consistía en una serie de pruebas para determinar quién de los dos era el más apto para Rias.

Como no estaba acostumbrado a los modales de clase alta, en las primeras pruebas perdía a cada momento algo que ocasiono que Rias se pusiera triste. Pero, aun así no me daba por vencido. Modales en la mesa, conocimiento de varias familias poderosas, pruebas de deporte, etc. Fue hasta entonces en donde la última prueba consistía en un combate de espada de madera, si alguno de los dos lograba hacer que el otro cayera al suelo y se rindiera seria el ganador. El combate empezó en una gran desventaja para mí, no era muy fanático de las espadas y no tenía mucho conocimiento que digamos. Riser me miraba con superioridad como si de un plebeyo fuera yo. Caía muchas veces al suelo, pero miraba a Rias triste y hacia lo imposible para levantarme. El proceso se repetía una y otra y otra y otra vez. Fue hasta que el señor Gremory paro la prueba, pero sin anunciar a un ganador. Riser mostraba un rostro de satisfacción creyendo que había ganado, ya que demostró en cada prueba todo lo que se necesita para ser una cabeza de familia. Yo, por otra parte, estaba triste y frustrado, una por no poder ganar y otra por no haber podido ayudar a Rias. Pero, lo siguiente me dejo sin aliento…

 _Joven Hyodou Issei, te cedo la mano de mi hija_

Yo estaba sin palabras, no podía creer que el señor Gremory me haya reconocido como en novio de su hija. Rias estaba muy feliz que no evito abrazarme aunque yo seguía en shock. Por otro lado, Riser estaba hecho una furia y exigía una explicación del porque me habían escogido a mi como ganador si había perdido varias pruebas. Fue ahí que el señor Phoenix dio sus palabras.

 _Tú no demostraste respeto contra tu oponente ni hacías esto por el bien de ambas familias. Riser tenemos noticias de los actos que has hecho durante este tiempo. De tus varias amantes que tienes escondidas y tú sabes bien que la poligamia no está permitido en nuestras familias._

Riser sudaba a mares, parecía que era muy cierto lo que decían sus padres y solo se resignó y bajo su cabeza en símbolo de derrota. Luego, los señores Phoenix tomaron a su hijo y con una disculpa se retiraron de la casa Gremory. Ni corto ni perezoso, Sircherz dio una hurra por la nueva pareja formada. Rias parecía avergonzada por esto, en cambio yo solo mostré una sonrisa al fin y al cabo esto era falso, solo yo pretendía ser su novio para acabar con este compromiso. Ese día la pase en la casa Gremory por cortesía de los padres de ella. Ya esa noche, estaba por retirarme a mi hogar. Sin embargo, lo siguiente que ocurrio me dejo en blanco… Ella me estaba besando. Sí, me besó y solo me dio un "Buenas noches" con una gran sonrisa. Ese día, si me había convertido en el novio oficial de Rias Gremory…

Paso el tiempo, hubo muchas aventuras que viví con el Rias y el club de lo oculto. Hicimos muchos amigos, pasamos por circunstancia muy peligrosas. Por ejemplo, un ataque de una familia extranjera que se hacían llamar "Facción Hero", aunque gracias al poder de la familia de Rias se pudo persuadir. Tuvimos también varias incursiones a la casa de verano de la familia Gremory en donde nos encontramos con la presidenta de la academia, Sona Sitri. Enterarme que ella también provenía de una familia poderosa si fue impactante y su residencia de verano estaba cerca de donde estábamos. También, conocí a la hermana de Koneko que en realidad su verdadero nombre era Shirone. Koneko solo era un apodo que le dio Rias. En fin, la hermana de Koneko se llamaba Kuroka, era muy hermosa. Pero, solo eso era, ya que su personalidad era como decirlo muy infantil. Koneko me conto que es una vaga y solo se la pasa sin hacer nada en toda la casa. Lo curioso es que ella controla un sitio web en donde recibe mucho dinero para que puedan sobrevivir. También, llego otro integrante al club que se llamaba Gasper Vladi. Al principio, pensábamos que era una chica al llevar el uniforme femenino, pero la realidad era muy dolorosa pues era un chico. También, mis mejores amigos Matsuda y Motohama dejaron de lado su pasado pervertido y empezaron a cambiar algo que me hizo sentir feliz y volví a juntarme con ellos, pero ya no hacíamos lo de antes. Fueron muchas personas que conocí gracias a Rias. Azazel, quien era un profesor loco que le gustaba crear muchas cosas. Serafall, la hermana de Sona Sitri, quien trabaja como una chica mágica en un programa para niños. Rossweisse, una nueva profesora, que todo el mundo quería, aunque era muy obsesionada con los productos que valían 100 yenes que recibió el apodo como "Profesora de los 100 yenes". Ravel, quien sorprendentemente era la hermana menor de Riser, aunque al principio ella tenía el mismo aire de nobleza alta, resulto ser más una chica tsundere y peleaba constantemente con Koneko. Y etc, sí mi vida era muy feliz que digamos, pero toda esa felicidad tienen su fin. Fue cuando Rias y Akeno se graduaron, yo y Kiba entramos a tercer año y Koneko, Gasper y Ravel entraban a segundo. Al principio tenía contacto con Rias cuando ella iba a la universidad. Pero, con el tiempo ya no recibió llamadas o mensajes de ella. La visitaba a su hogar, pero su hermano o su padre me decían que no se encontraba que pensaban que estaba conmigo. Algo que levantó sospechas por el actuar de su hermana e hija respectivamente, pero yo pensando que no era nada grave les dije que estaba bien, que tal vez estaba paseando con sus amigas. Que ingenuo fui en ese momento, un día mientras estaba de compras por algunas cosas que me pidió mi madre me encontré con Akeno aunque parecía estar un poco deprimida. La salude y le invite algo para tomar, pues no me gustaba su semblante triste. Lo que me conto fue algo que me rompió en mil pedazos. Rias estaba saliendo con un tipo de grado alto en la universidad a escondidas de todos. Akeno le aconsejo a Rias que no debía hacer eso si ya estaba comprometida conmigo, pero parece que hizo caso omiso y dejo de hablar con ella. Akeno estaba muy triste, pues Rias era su mejor amiga y casi su hermana, pero ahora parecía una desconocida. Yo no quería creérmelo, puesto que ella siempre me decía que me amaba mucho y estarías junto para siempre. Una frase bien cliché que al final siempre es una farsa. Fue una tarde en donde la encontré a ella junto a un tipo guapo y parecía también ser de una familia prestigiosa. Yo la encare con la esperanza que aun sentía algo por mí, pero al final ella solo me miraba como si nunca me hubiera conocido. Desde ese momento, nunca la volví a ver. Días después, recibí la llamada de Sircherz y el señor Gremory pidiendo disculpas por la actitud de Rias, parece ser que se enteraron de lo sucedido. Yo nada más le dije que no importa, ella no tuvo la culpa. Sí, yo me llevaba toda la carga al final. Luego de eso, perdí por completo conexión con la familia Gremory. Entre en un estado de depresión por varios días. Pero, gracias a mis amigos pude salir de la tristeza. Kiba, Gasper, Koneko, Ravel, Matsuda, Motohama, hasta Azazel me ayudaron mucho para salir de la depresión. Pasó el tiempo, y volví sonreir como antes, olvidando por completo mi pasado.

Un día, estaba en el parque de la ciudad después de pasar por la casa de Koneko. Fui por una promesa de su hermana para poder jugar un videojuego en la cual yo le gane la última vez. Curioso que me llevara muy bien con ella, aunque su forma de vestir siempre me hacía sentir nervioso, ya que casi no llevaba ropa puesta o solo ropa interior. En fin, cuando estaba por retirarme escuche un grito femenino frente a mí. Era una joven que se había tropezado y caído al suelo junto con su maleta. Fui a ayudarla como buen caballero, pero lo siguiente me dejo impresionado. Era muy hermosa, su cabello rubio largo indicaba que no era de Japón y tenía unos bonitos ojos verdes. Ella se llamaba Asia Argento, provenía de Italia y le habían asignado una iglesia aquí en Japón. Era curioso, ya que solo había una iglesia en Kuoh aun activa, aunque pocas personas estaban ahí. Ella no conocía el camino y yo la ayude a llegar a su destino. Me invito a pasar a la iglesia para invitarme algo para beber y yo acepte a gusto. Cuando ingrese a la iglesia, me sorprendí bastante que estaba en un buen estado por dentro, ya que por fuera no parecía estar bien. Fue ahí que conocí al padre Michael, quien estaba a cargo de la iglesia junto a su sacerdote Dulio Gesualdo un joven muy amable y carismático. También a la hermana Griselda Quarta y a muchos más. Fue al día siguiente que me entere que Asia era la estudiante de intercambio que tanto se rumoreaba últimamente. La escuela estallo en alegría pues Asia era ahora considerada una nueva Idol de la academia. Con el tiempo, me lleve bastante bien con Asia que nos convertimos en muy buenos amigos. Ella conoció a todos los del club y decidió unirse a nosotros. Poco a poco, un sentimiento creció dentro de mí el cual nunca pensé en volver a sentirlo. Sí, me estaba enamorado de ella, aunque trataba de ocultarlo, ya que ella siempre recibía muchas cartas de amor de diferentes chicos de la academia. Prácticamente, solo me mantenía como un amigo más para ella. Fue hasta en un festival escolar, cuando me escogieron en participar en la carrera de tres piernas y mi pareja fue Asia. Yo estaba contento y también ella. Aunque me dijo que no era muy buena en esa actividad. Así que, cada día entrenábamos para poder ganar esa carrera. Siempre caía al suelo por su culpa, pero no me enojaba y siempre la trataba bien. Ella se disculpaba por no poder hacer bien los pasos coordinado, pero yo me mantenía en calma y le decía que no se preocupara.

Entonces, llego el día del festival y la gran carrera. La cual con un gran esfuerzo, logramos ganarlo. Sí, fue una gran victoria para mi salón y también Asia se sentía muy feliz por eso. Ese día también paso algo que nunca olvidare, ya había acabado el festival y cada uno se retiraba a su respectivo hogar y otros como el consejo y algunos comités se quedaban para limpiar. Yo quede encargado por la limpieza en mi salón por votación jajajaja. Sí, que traidores mis compañeros, aunque una persona se quedó conmigo a ayudarme. Era Asia, ella se quedó conmigo limpiando todo las cosas que se dejaron. Luego, justo cuando terminamos, algo me hizo parar en seco. Ya era de noche y solo en el patio de la escuela se había hecho la fogata tradicional, aunque yo estaba en el salón podía ver claramente que ese fuego iluminada mi entorno ¿Por qué no decía nada o me retiraba de ahí? La razón era que Asia se había aferrado a mi espalda. Yo no decía nada, solo me mantenía muy nervioso por ese actuar en ella. Sin embargo, las palabras que ella dijo a continuación fueron las que iluminaron mi vida.

 _Issei-san… Te amo…_

Nunca espere que ella se me confesara. Ella me dijo que se había enamorado de mí hace mucho tiempo, pero no tenía el valor para decirlo. Fue gracias a sus amigas para que ella se confesara al final del festival. Yo estaba muy feliz y también me confesé a ella y sellamos esa noche con un beso. La noticia se esparció como pan caliente en toda la escuela. Yo era ahora la envidia de todos por ser el novio oficial de Asia. Todos nuestros amigos nos felicitaron y también vi en sus rostros alivio al ver que yo volvía a ser feliz. Otra parte graciosa, es que el padre Michael lloraba de felicidad al ver que Asia se había vuelto mi pareja. Siempre iba a visitarlos a la iglesia, no sabría cómo explicarlos, pero me sentía muy a gusto estando ahí. Con el paso del tiempo, terminamos nuestro estudios y cada quien fue por su camino. Yo le propuse a Asia venir a vivir conmigo en un apartamento que mis padres me habían regalado o más bien me lo dieron para salir de casa jejeje. Aunque, ellos lo hacía más para que conviva con Asia o más bien su hija. Ella acepto con alegría para vivir conmigo…

Gracias a unos trabajos a medio tiempo, pude sustentar mi nuevo hogar junto a mi amada novia. Y ya era el momento para dar mi siguiente paso. Ahorre lo suficiente para poder comprar un anillo que ella siempre admiraba en una tienda cuando íbamos de compras. Algo raro que ese par de anillos tenían el nombre de "Twilight Healing" eran muy bonitos y con ese dinero pude comprarlos. La lleve a un gran restaurante y le propuse matrimonio mostrarle esos anillos. Me sorprendió mucho que casi se desmaya Jajaja pero no lo hizo y me dio un "sí" aunque repetidas veces. A los pocos meses, nos casamos y fue una gran boda gracias a mis padres y sorprendentemente al padre Michael, ya que él se consideraba padre de Asia. Invitamos a todos nuestros amigos. Estaban todos mis amigos del ex club, la hermana de Koneko, Azazel, Rossweisse incluso vino Riser para acompañar a Ravel. Al verlo, lo vi muy cambiado, ya no era la persona que conocí hace mucho tiempo. Ravel me conto que desde ese momento, supo de sus errores y cambio para bien. Él también se enteró con lo que paso entre yo y Rias. Me dijo que tenía esas sospechas ya de antes, pero nunca me dijo nada en ese momento, puesto que tenía esa mentalidad mala. En fin, fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida y que nunca olvidare…

Paso el tiempo nuevamente, y como si el destino me odiara, los problemas empezaron a surgir. Mi relación con Asia si era estable, el problema era lo económico. Mis trabajos de medio tiempo cada vez era menos. Mi amada esposa se preocupaba mucho, ya que siempre estaba deprimido y frustrado al no poder traer el sustento de mi hogar. Ella me propuso que quería trabajar, pero yo le negué no quería que se lastimara o algo, siempre era así de protector con ella. Eran tanto mis problemas y las deudas que estaban cayendo en el alcohol, algo que Asia disgustaba mucho. Pero, antes de que cayera aún más. Un día, cuando estaba en el bar, mis mejores amigos Matsuda y Motohama me encontraron. Se veían algo cambiado, pero no tanto. Se mantenían un poco igual a cuando estábamos en la academia. Me dijeron que Asia les conto sobre nuestra situación y me propusieron un trabajo. Un puesto de trabajo en las fuerzas armadas de Estados Unidos, en donde me proporcionarían un sueldo estable para mi familia y seguro. Era una oportunidad única. Se lo comenté a Asia y ella estaba contenta de que por fin podría avanzar. Pero, eso significaba que debía irme de Japón. Me puse triste por eso, pero ella me animo, me dijo que no importara la distancia que nos separan ella siempre me amaría y me tendría en su mente.

Entonces, llego el día de mi partida. Muchos amigos míos se despidieron de mí y en especial Asia. Ella me dio un beso de despedida y el anillo de nuestro matrimonio. Aunque, yo no iba a partir solo, Matsuda y Motohama también iban conmigo para poder ir a las fuerzas armadas. Durante el viaje, les pregunte como es que consiguieron esos puestos de trabajo. Me dijeron que un hombre de gobierno muy extraño con un maletín negro les había entregado esos papeles, pero para eso debíamos ser tres personas y justo me encontraron a mí. Debo decir que fue suerte la mía y agradecer a ese hombre extraño. Cuando llegamos, me sorprendí mucho en ver cómo era ese país. Sí, no tuve la oportunidad de viajar fuera de Japón y estaba muy emocionado por esto. Sin embargo, al llegar a la base militar fue el comienzo de un infierno. Yo y mis dos amigos se nos asignó al Cuerpo de Marines que era una rama de las Fuerzas Armadas de ese país. No recuerdo cuanto años fue creo que 2 o 3… Pero, en fin nos trasladaron a la base militar de Santego. Ahí nos mantuvieron un año o más con un entrenamiento que parecía demasiado repetitivo. Motohama se ponía a pensar porque nos estarían dando el mismo entrenamiento cada día, pero lo dejamos de lado, ya que se nos volvió una rutina común. En el tiempo que estuve allí, conocí a muchos compañeros y algunos veteranos que contaban sus historias de guerra. Sí allí conocí al gran sargento Adrian Shephard, él era el encargado de darnos los entrenamientos diarios. Pero, nos conocía más a nosotros tres por todas las travesuras que hacíamos. Jajaja a pesar de estar casados y ser adultos, todavía nos seguimos comportando como niños. Cierto, Matsuda y Motohama también se habían casados. Para mi sorpresa grande, Motohama había estado saliendo con una ex compañera de academia llamada Kiryuu Aika que según rumores se decía que también era una pervertida, en fin no sé cómo lo logro pero se casaron unos meses después de mi boda. Otro que si parecía irreal, era que Matsuda había seducido a la hermana menor del Padre Michael… ¡En serio! No me creí eso, nunca pensé que ese calvo haría tal logro. Pero en fin, debió ser por que la hermanita de Padre Michael que se llamaba Gabriel, un nombre igual al arcángel de la biblia, era un poco que digamos ingenua. En fin, retomando a la historia, el sargento Shephard siempre nos regañaba cada día, pero de esa forma nos ganamos su confianza…

Habían pasado cerca de 5 años desde que había abandonado Japón. Durante ese tiempo, pude también conversar con Asia, mi querida esposa. Esos momentos en que dialogábamos, me comentaba cosas que pasaban por ahí, recibía visitas de viejos conocidos para no sentirse sola y me alivie mucho que el sueldo que me daba la fuerza militar la ayudaba a mantenerse. Un día, el coronel dio un gran aviso que nos tomó a todos por sorpresa, ordeno que todos podíamos regresar a nuestros respectivos hogares por dos semanas. Sí, era increíble esa noticia, varios estaban celebrando y otros se carcomían en la duda de ¿Por qué dar esa orden? Yo estaba feliz, pero también tenía esa confusión. Bueno abra sido en compensación por tenernos casi todo un año completo con el mismo entrenamiento que hasta se volvió una rutina diaria. En fin, yo, Motohama y Matsuda nos alistamos lo más rápido posible y tomamos el primer vuelo a Japón. Estábamos muy entusiasmados por regresar con sus respectivas familias. En mi caso, sería una gran sorpresa para mi querida Asia…

Luego de varias horas de vuelo, por fin llegamos a nuestro destino y después nos separamos cada uno a nuestros respectivos lugares. Cuando llegue a mi casa vi que no había cambiado en lo absoluto y cuando estaba cerca de la puerta escuche que mi nombre fue pronunciado atrás mío.

 _Issei…san…_

Ahí la vi, después de tantos años. Por fin pude volver a verla, no cambio mucho, seguía siendo igual de hermosa con su cabello rubio y sus ojos verdes. Yo solo le dedique una sonrisa diciendo "Estoy de vuelta". Lo siguiente que sucedió fue algo gracioso, ella se abalanzo contra mí que si no fuera por mis entrenamientos hubiera caído al suelo. Sentí mi ropa húmeda y la razón era que Asia estaba llorando en mi pecho mientras repetía la palabra "Te extrañe" fue algo muy alegre para mí. Yo solo le devolvía el abrazo y acariciaba su cabeza y así permanecimos un largo en esa misma posición. Después de ese momento, Asia me cocino una deliciosa comida que cuando la probé lloraba de emoción, sí no sé cómo pude sobrevivir largo tiempo en el ejército con esa comida. Luego, me dispuse a contarle varias cosas que viví allí y que no pude contarle cuando conversábamos en teléfono. Ella se sorprendió de que nos habían dado permiso de 2 semanas para regresar a nuestros hogares, pero después solo mostro una sonrisa. Al fin, después de tanto podía pasar tiempo a lado de mi esposa.

Durante esas 2 semanas, hicimos lo primero de nuestra lista. Sí, habíamos planeado todo lo que haríamos en todo el tiempo que estaría ahí. En fin, lo primero era citas en compensación por mi ausencia, de verdad como extrañaba estar junto a Asia, verla sonreir, enojarse, etc. Valió la pena mi gran esfuerzo para que ella tuviera esa felicidad. Al día siguiente, fuimos a visitar a mis padres, quienes lloraron de alegría al volver a verme. Sí que la edad los había afectado, pero no tanto gracias a Dios. Después de una larga charla, visitamos al Padre Michael que alegremente nos recibió en su iglesia. Que para sorpresa nuestras, Matsuda estaba ahí junto a su esposa Gabriel Jajaja Nos quedamos conversando los cinco y el padre Michael me conto que Dulio se embarcó en un viaje en todo el mundo con el fin de probar distintos tipos de comida no me sorprendía puesto que cuando lo conocí siempre para comiendo todo tipo de alimentos. Nos despedimos de ellos y fuimos a descansar a nuestro hogar, todavía quedaba muchas cosas que hacer.

Bueno, en resumen la semana paso de la siguiente manera. Luego de la visita al Padre Michael. Fuimos a visitar a las hermanas Toujou, decir que me sorprendí mucho al ver a Koneko era poco. Ya no era la típica Loli que conocía, tenía ahora el cuerpo de su hermana cuando la conocí, pero en menor medida. Aunque Kuroka no había cambiado mucho que digamos, y para sorpresa seguía siendo soltera. Koneko me conto que se negaba a conseguir novio y seguiría estando de vaga. Bueno, al final de cuentas Koneko era feliz ya que pasaba más tiempo junto a su hermana. Al otro día, fui a visitar a Kiba que recién me entere que se había casado y para sorpresa mía fue con Tsubaki Shinra, ella era la vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil en la academia Kuoh y era muy conocida por ser una belleza fría, ya que siempre estaba muy seria. Después, visitamos a Gasper que por fin dejo su fetiche de travestirse, bueno el proporción se debía a que ya había asentado cabeza; es decir, estaba casado. Lamentablemente, no pudimos encontrar a la pequeña Ravel, Asia me dijo que perdió contacto con ella hace mucho tiempo seguro fue por su familia. También queríamos visitar a Sona Sitri, pero igual que Ravel también se perdió contacto con ella, aunque su hermana mayor seguía trabajando en ese espectáculo para niños, pero no sabíamos cómo contactarnos con ella. En fin, los demás días la pase junto a mi esposa paseando, haciendo los quehaceres y conversando sobre mis anécdotas u cosas que haya pasado aquí en Kuoh. Uno de esos días, nos encontramos con Akeno paseando junto a un hombre musculoso que supuse era su esposo y una pequeña bebe. Jejeje me sorprendí mucho al saber que ella ya era madre. Akeno nos invitó a almorzar en su casa y nosotros decidimos aceptar. Aunque su esposo aparentaba ser un tipo rudo a simple vista. Cuando ella le llamo la atención por no ver bien a su hija este parecía disfrutar ese regaño. Sí, en definitiva es una masoquista y que mejor combinación con Akeno que es una sádica total. En fin, luego de una plática en la comida. Me puse a conversar con Akeno sobre algo que quería saber.

 _¿Qué paso con Rias…?_

Me dirán loco y todo, pero todavía sentía curiosidad de cómo le estará yendo a ella. Akeno me dijo que solo estuvo un tiempo en la universidad cuando estaba saliendo con ese chico, luego dice que terminaron y desapareció del mapa. A pesar de que era su mejor amiga, no quiso molestarla en su relación y poco después ya no supo de ella. Puede que este algo vinculado con los demás, ya que con los que perdimos contacto provenían de familias prestigiosas. Bueno, no quise indagar más y lo deje de lado. Después de ese almuerzo, nos despedimos de ella y su esposo con el fin de que algún día nos volviéramos a encontrar. Los días que sobraban, fueron lo que más atesore, ya que era el tiempo que podría pasar con Asia. Y bueno, hicimos algunas cosas que no me atrevería a contar…cosas personales… En fin, las dos semanas se habían cumplido y ya era momento de volver. Mi esposa se puso muy triste, pero luego se recompuso, sabiendo que yo regresaría nuevamente. Ella me acompaño hasta el aeropuerto y me dio mi beso de despedida aun teniendo ese hermoso anillo. Menos mal, no se dio cuenta que el otro anillo lo deje en mi casillero de la base militar Jajaja…

En el avión, me encontré con mis grandes amigos con un rostro muy contento. Sí, quien no estaría feliz de volver a ver a quienes ama luego de varios años. Después del largo viaje, llegamos nuevamente a nuestro segundo hogar y pude ver que hubo muchos cambios. Parecía que habían renovado varias cosas para el entrenamiento habitual. Aunque pensar que iba a ser un entrenamiento aburrido como siempre, era todo lo contrario, muchos compañeros se encontraban más entusiasmados para hacer los ejercicios. Sí, definitivamente esas vacaciones dieron buenos frutos. Un día, después de ser regañado nuevamente por el sargento Shepard. Me dieron un informe en donde mi nombre había aparecido en la lista para un entrenamiento más avanzado. ¿Qué raro? Yo no hice nada sobresaliente para esto, pero en fin, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer, complete ese entrenamiento y fue de lo más divertido. Pude manejar armas y probé el chaleco PCV o mejor dicho chaleco integral de combate, me sentía muy a gusto con eso y me dijeron que este traje tenía una recarga de energía que permitida bloquear varias balas e incluso podría sobrevivir a un tiro de granada directo. Algo curioso fue que cuando estaba en pleno entrenamiento, vi a un hombre con traje de gobierno y un maletín hablando con un coronel. Pero, ese hombre me miraba fijamente y en ese momento recordé cuando mis amigos me dieron la oportunidad de este trabajo.

 _Recibimos esto de un hombre de gobierno, aunque nos dijo que debíamos ser tres…_

¿Habrá sido él? Quien sabe… Después de unos días, se había esparcido un rumor. Dicen que harían una tipo de investigación secreta en un lugar llamado Black Mesa. En ese instante, no sabía que era ese lugar, solo daban rumores y yo aún me sentía curioso… Entonces, luego de otros días más se confirmó, la razón por la que obtuve ese entrenamiento es que iban a mandarme a Black Mesa junto a otros compañeros que hicieron el mismo entrenamiento avanzado. No sabía con exactitud de que trataba la misión, me sentí muy nervioso y entusiasmado. Sería mi primera misión, pero algo dentro de mi hizo que mi entusiasmo se convirtiera en preocupación, no lo sé era solo una corazonada… En fin, había llegado el día en donde a mí y otro grupo nos mandarían a lugar llamado Black Mesa. Fui asignado a la HECU o mejor dicho Unidad de Combate de Entornos Peligrosos dándome el rango de Cabo. Me equipe el chaleco PCV y solo con un casco listo para la misión, pero antes de que sea la hora de partir a la misión. El sargento Shephard me llamo un momento.

 _Issei… No… Cabo Hyodou… Desde hoy te doy la entrega mi gran tesoro… Por favor, cuídalo…_

Yo estaba sorprendido, el sargento me había dado una M4A1, pero no una cualquiera. Esta tenía un entorno muy rojizo casi carmesí con un logo de un Dragon rojo con ojos verdes escupiendo fuego. Él me dijo que se había ganado el honor de ser el sucesor de su arma. De verdad todo esto era confuso, al intentar decirle que ¿Por qué me daba su gran tesoro? No me lo dijo muy claro, pero solo me decía que lo aceptara… Que aceptara a "Ddraig". Sí, el nombre de esta arma era Ddraig, un nombre muy peculiar. Cierto, también escuche que Matsuda y Motohama habían recibido el mismo entrenamiento que yo y que también serían asignado a esta misión. Aunque no estaría en el mismo V-22 Osprey (código clave "ganso 7") que yo…

Y aquí estamos, camino a Black Mesa para no sé qué. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que uno de mis compañeros empezó a quejarse.

-Una mierda. Esto tiene pinta de misión de entrenamiento y si no ¿Por qué han tardado en darnos las ordenes eh?- dijo mi compañero que estaba a al costado mío. Aunque luego se tuvo que mantener callado de sus quejas tras el regaño de nuestro superior al mando de este escuadrón. Pero, estoy de acuerdo en algo y eso ¿Tanto entrenamiento y una misión así nomás de rápido? Hay algo que los superiores deben estar ocultando. En fin, todo transcurría con normalidad, solo que el viaje se estaba tornando muy largo…creo…

 _Cuidado con la trayectoria "Ganso 3". Esto está un poco apretado._

-Si se trata de otra misión de rescate y salvamento… me voy a cabrear- dijo mi compañero que estaba al frente mío. Sí que está muy enojado. Bueno, no creo que se deba dar muchas vueltas al asunto. Al fin y al cabo debemos de concentrarnos en esta misión. Claro si pudiera decirlo en voz alta, pero ese tipo me da miedo su cara.

-Hay alguien que vea la zona de aterrizaje _-_ dijo el superior como que ya estaba harto de que este viaje dure mucho.

 _Negativo "Ganso 7". Detecto cierta actividad aquí arriba, pero no sé qué es._

¡!

Que mierda es eso…

Desde donde estoy ubicado veo como al Osprey con código "Ganso 3", pero apareció algo más…

Era como una especie de nave extraterrestre…

 _*Booom*_

 _Mierda "Ganso 3" ha caído._

Todos mis compañeros se pusieron alertas tras el sonido de la explosión que fue ocasionada porque el Osprey "Ganso 3" fue destruido por uno de esas naves…

Ninguna articulaba ni una sola palabra…

No sabíamos que a lo que nos dirigíamos sería algo que nunca en nuestras vidas hubiéramos imaginado…

 _Cuidado "Ganso 7" viene algo hacia t-_

Perdimos la conexión mientras nuestra nave sufría varias explosiones. Vi como uno de mis compañeros se lanzó del Osprey mientras los demás gritaban cosas sin sentido. Yo solo esperaba que ocurriría ahora…

Luego, todo se volvió oscuro para mí…

…

…

…

…

¡!

Desperté al oír muchos disparos y veía como otros marines peleaban contra una cosas humanoides no pude ver con calidad, ya que nuevamente perdí la conciencia…

…

…

…

…

Nuevamente, intentaba despertarme al escuchar pasos y luego me tiraron al suelo pesadamente, con el esfuerzo que puse en mis ojos pude ver a una marine medico vigilando la entrada de un cuarto creo…

Después, más adelante vi a otro marine corriendo herido, pero fue alcanzado por una especie de rayo generado por la misma criatura humanoide que vi antes…

El medio fue a su ayuda y de nuevo perdí el conocimiento…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. _Guardando…_

 _ **Hola a todos. Aquí Zasetsu04 trayendo otra historia más. Sí sigo así de crear historias se me van a acumular. Pero, yo solo escribo cuando me siento muy inspirado. En fin, si alguno no saben este fic está centrado en el universo de Half Life Opposing Force. Claro que el protagonista en Issei y como notaron solo estoy usando a los personajes de Highschool DxD, así que no hay nada sobrenatural. Y también, cabe resaltar que los demás personajes a parte de Issei si tendrá un rol en esta historia. Y sí, como lo mencione en otro fic que hice hace poco. Esta historia junto a las demás a excepción de mi fic "El ultimo saiyajin" los actualizare cuando me sienta inspirado. También, cualquiera duda que tenga dejar un review y les contestare. En fin, sin nada más que decir. Les mando un gran saludo Zasetsu04.**_


End file.
